The New Kid
by HannahMontanafan90
Summary: A new kid is coming to Sea View High school and it turns out Miley knows her. How? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it, would I know?

Summery: There's a new girl at Sea view High and it turns out Miley knows her. How? Read and find out!

Miley Stewart and her best friend, Lilly Truscott, were walking down the halls to their first period class when Oliver Oken appeared out of nowhere.

"Miley, Lilly!" he said out of breath.

"Whoa boy! Ya look as tired as my Uncle Earl when he came back from the 3 day flea market!" Miley exclaimed.

"Never mind that! I have news! There's a new kid coming today!" he said as he finally got his breath.

"COOL! Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl then we can be friends and hang out and do all kinds of stuff!" Lilly said in one breath.

"How did ya do that?" Oliver and Miley asked at the same time.

Lilly shrugged. "I dunno. Anyways, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Beats me. All I know is that they're our age and coming today." Just as Lilly was going to ask him more questions, the first bell rang.

"Come on, we better get to English before Ms. Kunkle goes crazy." Miley said. They headed down the halls and as they turned the corner, a girl with a dark brown hair in ponytail, skater shoes and shirt, was looking for her locker.

'Great. Another new school. I guess this isn't new. We've moved so many times, I'm used to it.' She thought as she headed to her first class English. She sat down as the second bell rang.

"Today, we have a new student. Ms. Megan Locken. Please stand up." Megan did as she was told and waved and then sat back down.

'Did she say Megan Locken?' Miley thought. 'I'll have to ask her after class.' She turned her attention back to Ms.Kunkle, who was droning about verbs and parts of speech. After class, Miley picked up her backpack and followed Megan to her locker.

"Um excuse me? You're the new girl, right?"

Megan chuckled. "Is it that obvious?" she asked as she got out her algebra book.

"If ya don't mind me asking, are you from Tennessee?"

"Yes I am. Why do ya ask?"

"I'm from there and you look like someone I know."

"Really? And what's your name, if I may ask?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Miley, Miley Stewart." She said with a smile.

"Huh? Whoa. That's sooooo weird!"

"Oh? Why?"

"Back in Tennessee, I had a friend named Miley. I moved away when I was 10! Wait..." she trailed off as Miley's smile got wider. "Ya tricked me, Miles!" she said as she hugged her.

"It's been too long." Miley said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah it has been! So when did you move here?"

"In eighth grade. But why are you here?"

"My daddy retired from his job and we decided to move to Malibu one last time. After we left Tennessee, we went to Washington, New York, North and South Dakota and Texas." Miley's jaw dropped.

"In 5 years?!"

"Yep! We moved almost every year, just because my dad was in the military." She said as they walked down the halls to their math class.

"Well, I'll have to introduce you to my new friends, Oliver and Lilly. Oh! You should sit with us at lunch!"

Megan shrugged. "'Kay. I don't want to intrude."

"Ya won't! If you're a friend of mine, you're more then welcome. Let's get to class. We don't want to be late." They ran down the hall and went to class.

A/N: well, that's done with! Please review! This is my first story here.


	2. LUNCHTIME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it, would I know?

Summery: There's a new girl at Sea view High and it turns out Miley knows her. How? Read and find out!

Miley Stewart and her best friend, Lilly Truscott, were walking down the halls to their first period class when Oliver Oken appeared out of nowhere.

"Miley, Lilly!" he said out of breath.

"Whoa boy! Ya look as tired as my Uncle Earl when he came back from the 3 day flea market!" Miley exclaimed.

"Never mind that! I have news! There's a new kid coming today!" he said as he finally got his breath.

"COOL! Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl then we can be friends and hang out and do all kinds of stuff!" Lilly said in one breath.

"How did ya do that?" Oliver and Miley asked at the same time.

Lilly shrugged. "I dunno. Anyways, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Beats me. All I know is that they're our age and coming today." Just as Lilly was going to ask him more questions, the first bell rang.

"Come on, we better get to English before Ms. Kunkle goes crazy." Miley said. They headed down the halls and as they turned the corner, a girl with a dark brown hair in ponytail, skater shoes and shirt, was looking for her locker.

'Great. Another new school. I guess this isn't new. We've moved so many times, I'm used to it.' She thought as she headed to her first class English. She sat down as the second bell rang.

"Today, we have a new student. Ms. Megan Locken. Please stand up." Megan did as she was told and waved and then sat back down.

'Did she say Megan Locken?' Miley thought. 'I'll have to ask her after class.' She turned her attention back to Ms.Kunkle, who was droning about verbs and parts of speech. After class, Miley picked up her backpack and followed Megan to her locker.

"Um excuse me? You're the new girl, right?"

Megan chuckled. "Is it that obvious?" she asked as she got out her algebra book.

"If ya don't mind me asking, are you from Tennessee?"

"Yes I am. Why do ya ask?"

"I'm from there and you look like someone I know."

"Really? And what's your name, if I may ask?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Miley, Miley Stewart." She said with a smile.

"Huh? Whoa. That's sooooo weird!"

"Oh? Why?"

"Back in Tennessee, I had a friend named Miley. I moved away when I was 10! Wait..." she trailed off as Miley's smile got wider. "Ya tricked me, Miles!" she said as she hugged her.

"It's been too long." Miley said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah it has been! So when did you move here?"

"In eighth grade. But why are you here?"

"My daddy retired from his job and we decided to move to Malibu one last time. After we left Tennessee, we went to Washington, New York, North and South Dakota and Texas." Miley's jaw dropped.

"In 5 years?!"

"Yep! We moved almost every year, just because my dad was in the military." She said as they walked down the halls to their math class.

"Well, I'll have to introduce you to my new friends, Oliver and Lilly. Oh! You should sit with us at lunch!"

Megan shrugged. "'Kay. I don't want to intrude."

"Ya won't! If you're a friend of mine, you're more then welcome. Let's get to class. We don't want to be late." They ran down the hall and went to class.

A/N: well, that's done with! Please review! This is my first story here.


End file.
